A Stolen Kiss
by Embry's Alyssa
Summary: Rose and Dimitri. First Fanfic. Please tell me if I need to work on something. I suck at summaries. Rated T in case. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Vampire Academy, though I wish I did. ;)_

* * *

A Stolen Kiss

I ran to the gym late for practice again. I swear my alarm is out to get me. I wrenched the door open and stepped into the warmth of the gym. It was cold, not unusual in Montana and all I was wearing were mini shorts and a singlet that was a bit tight. Immediately I spotted Dimitri, my super hot mentor, in a corner reading one of his Western novels. I don't know how he can read those – I tried, only to throw it at the wall in utter boredom. He looked up at my arrival and his eyes slowly trailed down my body. My face grew red at the intensity of his gaze. He noticed and quickly looked away. I sighed. "So what are we doing today Comrade?" I asked. He grimaced at the use of my nickname for him.

"You'll be running laps," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Running laps. Yay!" I said in most sarcastic voice. He ignored me and defeated, I went to run laps.

DPOV

I glanced at my watch. Rose was late… again. I made myself comfortable and read a Western novel as I waited. The door was wrenched open and I looked up to see Rose. My eyes slowly trailed down her body. She was wearing a singlet that was tight and mini shorts and boy did she look good in them. She blushed and I looked away immediately. I heard her sigh. "So what are we doing today Comrade?" she asked. I grimaced at the name.

"You'll be running laps," I answered.

"Running laps. Yay!" she said in a sarcastic tone. I ignored her and she went to run laps. I continued to read my novel while I waited for Rose to finish. Soon, the door opened and Rose entered.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Combat," I said. I walked over to the mats, Rose following. We got into fighting stance.

"Begin," I said, starting the match. Rose came at me with a punch, which I deflected with one of my own while kicking her at the same time. She fell to the ground only to jump back up again. She charged at me, but I was prepared. I grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, her arms above her head.

"I win," I said. We were both panting heavily from the combat and were very close. I had to touch her, but I couldn't. In the end, my desire won. I slowly placed one hand down on her cheek. Rose sighed and I felt her melt into my touch. It drove me crazy, she drove me crazy. Rose opened her eyes and looked at me. I could see the love, lust and plead in them. How could I resist her? I lowered my head and kissed her. I felt her respond and kiss me back. I let go of her arms to tangle my hands into her hair. I kissed her deeper as my desire for her grew stronger. She wrapped her leg around my waist and I lost all control. She ran her tongue across my lip, begging for entrance. I was going to grant her access but my phone rang snapping me back to reality. I untangled my hands from her hair and jumped off her, quickly snapping into Guardian mode.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

"Hello," I answered.

"It's Alberta. Just wanted to let you know that your night shift has been cancelled. You are now on afternoon shift. It starts in 10. Don't be late," Alberta said, before hanging up.

"Goodbye to you too," I muttered as I snapped my phone shut. Rose was standing, watching me with curious eyes.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just got afternoon shift instead of night," I replied. I went and got my jacket and book. I shrugged on what Rose likes to call, my duster and walked towards the door.

"Practice is over," I said, dismissing her. I walked to my room and got ready or my shift.

RPOV

"Practice is over," he said, walking away. Damn it. The phone just had to ring. I became angry that we couldn't have a normal relationship like normal people. I walked over to the dummies and began hitting them as hard as I could.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I looked over at the door to see Lissa standing there, curiosity written into her angel-like face.

"Nothing. Just thought I would come and train," I answered, not telling the real reason. I didn't want her to feel like it was her fault that Dimitri and I couldn't be together; after all, we were both going to be her Guardians. We couldn't let our attraction get in the way of her safety.

"Okay. Do you want some food?" she asked. I was about to answer no, when my stomach growled. Lissa laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. I grinned and walked over to her, linking my arm with hers. We skipped like little girls all the way to the cafeteria. We looked around and found Eddie, Christian and Adrian – to my annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

We sat down with them, Lissa next to Christian, me next to Adrian. "Hey little dhampir," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"So I was wondering…" Adrian started.

"Never gonna happen," I answered, cutting him off. Adrian grinned.

"Playing hard to get, I see," he said.

"I'm not playing. You're just not getting any of this," I said, gesturing to my body that all the perverted guys here seemed to drool over. Okay, not all of them are perverted. Eddie, for example – ever since Mason died, he has been like a big brother to me.

Mason. He was killed a few weeks back, when he, Eddie, Mia, Christian and I were captured by Strigoi. Everyone had got out, but me. Mason came back to rescue me and ended up having his neck broken. In a rage, I managed to exterminate his killers. I am now the only novice in school with two _molnija_ marks. Everyone thinks they're badges of glory, but they are not. They are reminders of what Mason went through. Just thinking of them, made the back of my neck itchy. I reached up and touched the little marks.

"Rose? Rose?" Lissa called.

"Huh? What?" I asked, coming back to reality. Lissa looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"All of us are going to get together tonight in my room and watch a movie. Wanna come?" Lissa said. I didn't want to, but Lissa was going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I'll come, Liss," I sighed. She smiled at me.

-----

Later that night

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Lissa asked.

"Anything," we all answered.

"Okay. We have 2012, Under the Mountain and Zombieland," Lissa said.

"Can we watch 2012? I haven't seen it," I asked.

"Sure. We're watching 2012 everyone," Lissa announced. There was a chorus of "Okays" and "Whatever"

Throughout the whole movie, I was consumed by my thoughts. Once it over, we all went our separate ways. I walked back to my dorm room and collapsed on the bed.

-----

Next morning

I woke up in my clothes from yesterday, my hair in a munted ponytail and bad breath. I turned on the shower and get undressed. I spent a good 15 minutes in there, before I got out to choose my outfit for training. I chose loose track pants, a singlet and a hoodie. I laced up my black chucks and ran to the Gym, hoping I wasn't late. I ran into the Gym, to see Dimitri setting up. I sighed in relief. "What's on the agenda today Comrade?" I asked.

"Running, then weights and maybe combat," he answered, not looking at me. Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Act like yesterday never happened. Ugh! I stretched and went outside to the track. I started my 16 laps.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

As I was running, I was thinking about Dimitri. No surprises there. My mind is always on him. I know, I know. You're probably thinking "Obsession much?" But let me tell you obsession rocks. And I have a right to be obsessed. Dimitri is hotter than a sauna in a volcano on the sun. Now you're thinking "No one can be that hot." I laugh at your stupidity. You just have to look at him to see where I'm coming from.

-----

DPOV

Rose left the room and I sighed. Pretending that yesterday never happened is hard. The kiss keeps running through my mind. I groaned in frustration. Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with my student? I pulled out my Western novel that I brought along, hoping that it would calm me down. It did the opposite, it reminded all the remarks Rose has made about them. I shoved the book away in disgust. I sat there with my eyes closed trying to get Rose out of my head. I had finally managed to rid any thoughts of her, when she burst through the door panting from the running she just did. Damn it.

"Dimitri?" she said. I ignored her keeping my eyes closed. I heard her come closer. "Dimitri?" She tried again. I felt her breath on my face and my control wavered. I slowly opened my eyes to meet with her brown ones. We sat there just staring into each other's eyes.

-----

RPOV

I burst through the doors tired from the running. I looked around searching for Dimitri. I found him sitting in the middle of the Gym, his back facing me. "Dimitri?" I said. He ignored me. I walked over and stood in front of him. He had his eyes closed and looked a little tense. Okay, more like a lot tense. "Dimitri?" I tried again. I knelt down so my face was right in front of his. Slowly his eyes opened and they stared into mine. I felt my insides melt as I stared back. We sat there for who knows how long just staring into each other's eyes. I could see the love in his eyes and I hoped it reflected in mine.

The door opening snapped us out of our reverie. Then I heard the voice from hell. "Dimka?" the voice said. Anyone know who I'm talking about? Well, if you guessed Tasha Ozera then you were right. Dimitri stood up and faced Tasha. "Tasha. Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, while I sat on the floor silently fuming.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite guy?" she asked.

"Yes," I muttered. Dimitri obviously heard me because he turned around and shot me a warning glance. I smiled angelically back at him. He rolled his eyes as he turned back to Tasha.

-----

TPOV

I walked around looking for Dimka. As I was walking, I bumped into Alberta. "Miss Ozera, are you okay?" she asked. "Yes. Do you know where Dimitri is?" I answered. Something flashed through her eyes for a second. It was there, then gone, but I saw it. I wondered what it meant. I shrugged it off. "Um, yes. He's in the Gym with Rose," she replied. My heart sank. He wasn't alone.

"Thank you," I said walking off. She said something else but I didn't hear. My mind was on Dimka. I knew he was Rose's mentor. But there was something there, something they were trying to hide. I didn't know what it was, but I'm going to find out.

-----

APOV

I had just come back from the gym. I was going to tell Dimitri that his shift had changed again. I opened the door silently to see Rose and Dimitri staring lovingly into each other's eyes. I smiled. They made a cute couple. I silently slipped out hoping they didn't notice me. But I doubt that. They looked like they were far away.

I was about to enter reception when I bumped into Natasha Ozera. "Miss Ozera, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you know where Dimitri is?" she answered. Worry flashed through my eyes. It was there for a second but I could tell Natasha saw it. I had no choice but to answer.

"Um, yes. He's in the gym with Rose," I replied.

"Thank you," she said walking off.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day," I said, but I don't think she heard me. Entering reception my mind drifted off to the young couple and hoped Natasha hadn't seen anything. I didn't want to get them in trouble. I knew what it was like to fall in love with a fellow guardian.

-----

RPOV

Tasha and Dimitri were talking; I just sat there wishing Dimitri was as relaxed with me as he was with her. I had enough of being ignored. I stood up and grabbed my hoodie. "I'm going now Dimitri," I said walking to the door. He stopped talking to say "Fine, but you'll make up for the time lost." I nodded, so he knew I understood. As I was walking out I saw Tasha kiss Dimitri. My heart broke. How could he? I ran all the way back to my dorm. I flung myself onto my bed and cried. Once my tears dried up, I got up and had a shower. I probably looked like hell. As I was in the shower I decided to make Dimitri sorry he chose Tasha instead of me. And to start that, I'm going to have to dress a little differently from now on.

-----

DPOV

"I'm going now Dimitri," Rose said walking towards the door. I didn't want her to, but I couldn't say so for Tasha was here.

"Fine, but you'll make up for the time lost," I said. She nodded. As she was walking out, Tasha came up and kissed me. I was so shocked that I just stood there. I looked up to see Rose running away. I pulled myself away and swore in Russian. "Too fast?" Tasha asked. I didn't reply. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to make it up to Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews make me happy. :D

* * *

RPOV

I wrapped my towel around me and stepped into my room. I walked towards my wardrobe and began looking for the perfect mouth-watering, boy-drooling, revenge-seeking outfit. After ten minutes of searching I found it. The outfit that would make the guys go weak at the knees and that would make Dimitri want me. It was a red plaid mini skirt – I could see why they called it a mini skirt. It ended like one inch down my thighs – a black tight-fitting, curve-clinging tank top and red boots that ended under the knees **(AN: Pics on my profile)**. I smirked and muttered "Get ready St Vlad's cos the bitch is back." I got dressed and left my hair down, fluffing it up a bit. I applied eye liner, lip gloss and a smoky red eye shadow. All together, it took about 20 minutes to get ready.

Pleased with the result I walked – more like strutted – to the café where most of the school and he-who-must- not-be-named should be. On the way I passed jealous girls and love sick boys. As I walked by I heard the lustful whispers of "Rose looks so hot right now." And the envious mutters of "The blood-whore's back." I smirked and pretended not to hear.

-----

DPOV

I was in the café looking around for Rose. After 20 minutes of searching, I gave up. The doors burst open and this guy shouted "Rose is coming and she's dressed to kill." People started talking about what he meant. I hated to think. The doors burst open again and this time, it was Rose in a skimpy outfit. She looked HOT! I would've jumped her right then and there but I kept in control. Everyone was silent and then there was wolf whistles or talks about how slutty she looked. She strutted over to where Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian who were staring at her wide eyed and open-mouthed. She sat down, very close to Adrian – he went red in my vision- and they started talking. All the boys were still watching her with lust filled eyes, the girls envy filled eyes. I stood up and left. I looked back and saw Rose smirking at me. It hit me. She was doing this to get back at me. If only she knew the full story, if only.

-----

LPOV

I was sitting with Eddie, Adrian and my hunny-bunny **(AN: *gags* xDD)** Christian. We were waiting for Rose, who as usual was late. Suddenly Ryan burst through the door yelling "Rose is coming and she's dressed to kill."

"Oh god," I groaned. I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about and if I was right, it was going to get pretty ugly. The café filled with discussions about what he meant. The doors burst open again and this time it was Rose in a very skimpy outfit. I was right.

"Woah!" Adrian breathed. It was silent for a moment before wolf whistles erupted and talks about how slutty she looked. She strutted over to us – we were staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her – and sat down, very close to Adrian.

"Hey little dhampir. You didn't need to go through all this trouble just to impress me, you know," Adrian flirted.

"I know cos I didn't. This isn't for you," she replied.

"Who's it for then?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"No-one. I just thought I would change my style of dressing," she answered innocently. Oh, how I wished the bond went two ways.

-----

RPOV

I heard Ryan shout "Rose is coming and she's dressed to kill." I smirked. Oh god, how he was right. I waited for a couple of minutes and then pushed the doors open. Everything was silent before wolf whistles and talks of how slutty I looked erupted. I strutted over to Lissa and the gang, sliding beside Adrian. I sat very close to him.

"Hey little dhampir. You didn't need to go through all this trouble just to impress me, you know," Adrian flirted.

"I know cos I didn't. This isn't for you," I answered.

"Who's it for then?" Lissa asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. FUCK! She was onto me.

"No-one. I just thought I would change my style of dressing," I replied innocently. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri stand up and walk towards the door. He looked back at me and I smirked at him. Realization dawned on his face, he turned on his heels and walked off. The trap has been set.


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV

I walked off to my room, my mind thinking about Rose. She wants to get back at me. I've heard rumours about her getting revenge and let's just say I'm terrified. **(AN: LOL)** I trudged up the stairs to my room and unlocked it. I opened and walked in, shut the door and collapsed on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and just lay there staring into space thinking about the times Rose and I had, had together. **(AN: Confusing, much? Anyway, on with the story!)**

-----

RPOV

I turned my head back towards the others and we started talking. I stood up abruptly. They glanced at me confusingly. "Need to eat as well, Liss," I answered and walked off towards the food, hoping they still had the ever-so yummy food that is doughnuts.

I walked over to the line and searched for the doughnuts. Finally I found them. Rejoice! I grabbed a couple of chocolate glazed and turned to face a major pain-in-the-ass; Jesse Zeklos, behind him was his friend Ralf. I sighed. "What do you want Jesse?" I asked. He smirked.

"Rose, looking fine. You know if you want we could get together tonight and have some fun," he said. I gagged. He scowled.

"No thanks. I have better things to do with my time," I said, walking back to my table. I sat down.

"What did Jesse want?" Lissa asked. I shot her a disbelieving look.

"What do you think Liss? He wanted to hook up. I told him no. End of story," I said eating the first doughnut. I had finished it in a few bites and started on the other one. Once done, I licked the icing off my fingers.

"C'mon. We'll be late to class," Lissa said standing up. Christian, Eddie and I followed her example.

"Oh man Rose. Stan is going to kill you," Eddie said. I laughed.

"Can't wait," I replied. We walked in – all eyes on us – and sat down. Eddie started a conversation about something. I wasn't really listening; I was on the lookout for Dimitri.

The moment he stepped into the room I knew. I turned around slightly to look at him. As soon as I faced him, I met his sad eyes. I instantly felt guilty. _"No Rose. Snap out of it. He doesn't love you, he loves Tasha,"_ I thought. In response I just turned back around, knowing if I kept looking I would run into his arms. I needed to talk to him and soon. I thought of a plan to get me kicked out.

"Sorry I'm late. Today we'll be talking about Strigoi," Stan said, walking in.

"Big surprise there Alto," I remarked. There were giggles. His eyes narrowed at me, then widened when he saw my outfit, then narrowed again.

"Hathaway! What are you wearing?!" he shouted.

"They're called clothes, Stan. Unless you would rather me to wear nothing," I said, trying to raise my eyebrow like Dimitri but failing miserably. I caught Dimitri's warning glance but I ignored it.

"Don't speak to me that way!" Stan growled.

"What? Do you want me to talk dirty to you instead?" I asked. The class laughed. Stan grew red from anger and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak. I took over.

"Let me guess. 'Hathaway! Kirova's office now!'" I said imitating his voice and pointing to the door. I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"And this is where I say 'Better than staying here'" I said walking out leaving the class in hysterics. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Go away Dimitri," I sighed.

"No Roza," he said. My heart sped up. He called me Roza.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to talk," he answered pulling me into the shadows. I was between the building wall and him. Oh dear god.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked speaking to his chest. Stupid tall extremely sexy Russian dude.

"Look, Rose. What you saw..." he started before my anger got the best of me.

"Was nothing? Really? Cos it didn't look like nothing," I shouted.

"It wasn't. She just kissed me out-of-the-blue. I wasn't expecting it," he replied.

"Why didn't you pull away?" I asked.

"…" he didn't answer.

"Just what I thought," I said pushing him out of the way. I started walking off before he pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to shrug out of his grip. My yells were silenced by his lips on mine. He kissed me with such a passion it hurt. My lips started moving with his. _"Face it Rose. You can't stay mad at him," _a voice in my head said.

We pulled apart. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I never meant… it's just that…" he covered my mouth.

"It's okay Roza. I understand," he murmured removing his hand.

"So are we going to Kirova's or not?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No. I said I would deal with you," he whispered, his voice husky. He started pulling me towards the dorms.

"Where you taking me?" I asked.

"You need to change your clothes," he replied.

"Oh," was all I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while. I'm sorry! ^^

I've been lazy. Hehe. (:

* * *

RPOV

We walked to my room in silence. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Dimitri followed me. "You have ten minutes to get changed. Go," he said. I rummaged through my drawers and picked out grey skinny jeans, a white singlet, and a long grey, black and white knitted coat. I replaced my boots with black chucks. **(AN: Pics on my profile)**

I stripped down to my undergarments. I saw Dimitri's eyes grow wide. I stifled a laugh and turned to him. "Like what you see?" I asked stepping closer to him until I was right in front of him. Dimitri didn't step back like I was expecting him to. Instead, he leant down and kissed me. It was gentle, but like always grew into something passionate and urgent. I don't know how, but somehow I ended up on the bed, Dimitri hovering over me. But I didn't care.

His hands slowly traced my body as we kissed again. I discarded his duster and shirt and threw them somewhere in the room. I traced his toned chest and abs. He shivered at my light touch. I smiled knowing that I could do that to him. His tongue swept across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues began battling. But all too soon, he pulled away.

"C'mon Rose. You have to get back to class," he said.

"No I don't wanna. Can't we just stay here?" I replied.

"That would be against the rules, Rose," he sighed. I tried to raise an eyebrow and utterly failed.

"And this position we're in isn't?" I asked. Realization dawned on his face and he got off, walking around the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He bent down and picked up his coat and shirt and shrugged them on.

"Get dressed Rose," he ordered. I sighed and rolled off the bed. I picked up my clothes and put them on.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I followed him back to class.

"I thought you were taking me to Kirova's?" I asked.

"I told you I said I was going to deal with you, remember?" he said shaking his head.

"Oh, yeahhh…" I said grinning sheepishly. Dimitri chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me into the shadows. He placed his lips on mine gently and then pulled away.

"I love you Roza," he murmured. My heart stopped beating. He said he loved me.

"I love you too Comrade," I replied. We stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the class door. I wrenched it open and as I walked in, people applauded. I bowed and took my seat. I looked over my shoulder to see Dimitri frowning at me. I winked at him and looked back at Stan, who was going over ways to kill Strigoi. Yawn… heard all this before.

-----

DPOV

We walked to her room silently. Rose unlocked the door and walked through. I followed. "You have ten minutes to get changed. Go," I said. Rose rummaged through her drawers and pulled out grey skinny jeans, a white singlet –which looked like it would cling to her body. Thankfully she also picked a long grey, black and white knitted coat to go over it.

Rose flung off her boots and retrieved a pair of black chucks that were thrown into different corners of her room. I chuckled mentally. Her room was so messy; it was amusing watching her scavenge through the mess for things.

She stripped down to her undergarments in front of me. My eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. Was she trying to get into more trouble? Rose turned to me and said: "Like what you see?" She kept stepping closer so that she was right in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to step away. Instead I leant down and kissed her. Like all our other stolen kisses it started gentle, but grew into something passionate. I picked Rose up and placed her softly onto her bed, hovering over her.

My hands slowly traced her body as we kissed again. Rose pulled off my coat and shirt and threw them across her room. She ran her hands down my chest. I shivered at her touch; the things she did to me. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip. Rose opened her mouth and our tongues began battling. In the middle of the battle, my conscience stepped in. I pulled away.

"C'mon Rose. You have to get back to class," I said.

"No, I don't wanna. Can't we just stay here?" she asked. My control wavered for just a second.

"That would be against the rules Rose," I sighed. I watched her try to raise an eyebrow and fail.

"And this position we're in isn't?" she asked. I realized I was still on top of her. I got off and walked around her room trying to find my tops.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked me. I bent down and shrugged on my shirt and duster.

"Get dressed Rose," I ordered. She sighed and rolled off the bed. She picked up her clothes and got dressed.

"Ready?" I asked. Rose nodded and followed me back to her class.

"I thought you were taking me to Kirova's?" she asked.

"I told you I said I was going to deal with you, remember?" I said, shaking my head. How could she forget in that short space of time?

"Oh, yeahhh…" Rose said grinning sheepishly. I chuckled and pulled her into the shadows. I placed my lips on hers and then pulled away before it could escalate any further. I looked at her and made my decision. I was going to tell her.

"I love you Roza," I murmured. Rose froze. I began to panic.

"I love you too Comrade," she said just as I was about to grab her attention. We stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the class. Rose wrenched open the door and as she walked in, everyone applauded. Rose bowed in response and took her seat. I stood in my place and frowned at her back. She looked over her shoulder at me. Rose winked before turning back to Stan, who was going over ways to kill Strigoi. I smiled and went back to guarding.

Soooo…. Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! ^^


End file.
